Stay
by TeamHanyou
Summary: Just a little cute fluff between Hisana and Byakuya, something happens to her, Byakuya panicks and runs to her.. Its cuteeee. Enjoyerss ;)


_I dont own Bleach. If i did, things would be so , Hisana would not be dead, Byakuya would NOT be dying and the following would be couples: Orihime & Ichigo (gingers belong together, im a gingist), Rukia & Renji (OBVIOUSLY?!), Unohanna & Ukitake (He would never be poorly againnn), Rangiku & Gin (thats just a natural paring), Toshiro and Momo (Come on now, they WILL) and ulquiorra would turn nice, but i dont own it so boohoo. Anyways, enjoyyy this! In this one, Hisana is NOT terminally ill. I try to steer clear of stories that will just depress my readers. Anyway, ill shutup now, enjoy it! _

"CAPTIN KUCHIKI!" A loud, worried voice yelled which Captin Byakuya heard from a mile off. He turned to the purple haired Captin and sighed, his face holding his stoic demenor.

"What is it Yoruichi?" He asked uninterested. She stopped and looked upto the other Captin's face with a worried and sad face which made Byakuya mildly curious.

"Its Hisana, somethings happening to her!" Yoruichi said fairly quickly. This made Byakuya's stoic face dissapear, and worry took over. His eyes widened a little in worry and shock.

"Where is she?" He asked the Captin swiftly and serious. She answered back just as quickly.

"In the womens council room" As soon as Yoruichi said the location, Byakuya flash stepped so fast his tracks were nearly on fire. He was there in a matter of seconds.

When he got there, he burst through the door to see all the women crowded round Hisana, they all looked to him in worry. He walked catiously towards the place they were standing around to see his beautiful wife. On the floor. Shaking. Her eyeballs white, and tears streaming down her face.

Byakuya immediatly runs to her side, his own tears threatening to fall. He goes to pick her up into his arms and try to help her, but was stopped by Captin Unohana's strong hand on his arm.

"Unhand me, i need to help my wife" He told her, venom in his voice. She just tightened her grip.

"Captin Kuchiki, she must remain on the floor, if she happens to lift from a flat, hard surface, she might fall into a coma. She is having a minor fit. This happens to people with a certain illness, or just to someone who hasnt been taking care of themselves. If you stop what your doing, i can stop her pain and find out why she is in such a state. Will you allow me to proceed?" Captin Unohanna asked him calmly, although there was lots of worry in her eyes. Hisana is one of her closest friends after all.

Byakuya nodded, and stepped back. Not keeping his eyes off his wife.

"Thank you, captin Kuchiki" Unohanna said softly, then proceeded to work her magic.

20 minutes later and Captin Unohanna had used a nursing technique to stop her fit, and got her breathing evenly again. She was now asleep and Byakuya had permission to scoop her up into his strong, awaiting arms.

Byakuya took her to the infirmiry, in a private room, and sat with her hand in his, waiting for his wife to wake. It was 1 hour later until she did.

"Mm.. Where am i?" Lady Kuchiki Hisana mummbled as she begun to wake. Then she begun to panick, remembering what had happened. There was only one person she wanted. She started frantically trying to get up.

"Byakuya! Byakuya!" She called out, clearly confused and panicked. Then, she felt a large warm hand cup her cheeck and another one squeeze her hand. She stopped panicking and looked up to see the one person she wanted to see. The only person. She teared up and lunged forward, hugging him, burying her face in his chest.

Byakuya saw that she was in a confused, panicked and scared state. He sat on her bed and wrapped his strong, warm, protective arms around her. He placed his lips on top of her head, and stroked her hair to soothe her, like he always did, which always worked. She begun to settle but never once losened her grip on his clothing.

"Hisana. You worried me" Byakuya said softly. She tightened her grip.

"Im.. So sorry Byakuya!" She said in a cracked, saddened, ashamed voice which he hated. He broke from her, lifting her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him. She reluntantly looked up at him, tears staining her beautiful face which he wiped away with the large thumb on his other hand.

"Do not apologise. I must apologise for not being with you whilst you were going through such a painful thing. Are you alright, Hisana?" He asked her, making her close her eyes and blush slightly. She nodded weakly.

"Yes. It was nothing to worry about" She said, making him quirk an eye brow at her in disbelief. She giggled sadly.

"Alright, so its worth a little worry" She admitted. She looked up at him, making him melt under her large, violet blue, beautiful eyes which he loved so much, she smiled at him sweetly, making her face look even more beautiful.

"I forgive you. Although you should not be sorry. You had to work, and you made sure i was not alone, and came running as soon as you heard. Im just glad that you are here with me now though" She said lovingly to her over protective, worried husband.

His features softened, as he smiled at her back. Only a little smile of reasurrence and love, but still a smile. She loved it when he smiled. It made him look even more inviting than usual.

"I like it when you smile, Byakuya" She said, placing a hand on his cheek, which he leaned into slightly, putting a hand over hers on his face, keeping it there as if his face was made of butter and her hand would slip off easily at any moment. He closed his eyes and begun to relax a little.

"Then i shall smile for you and only for you, always" He replied, making her smile even more. Their peace was ruined when Captin Unohanna walked in, smiling at the sight.

"Hello there Hisana. Do you feel alright?" Unohanna asked Hisana softly, as she always did. Hisana smiled brightly and nodded a positive yes. It was true, she felt fine.

"I feel quite fine, just a little worn out and tired" Hisana explained, equally as soft.

"Well, thats good to hear. I have discovered why you had your little fit. It was only an extremely minor fit, but a fit none the less. It was because you had an allergic reaction, to the hazelnut tea i presume. So i will advise you to never consume hazelnuts again. Other than that, there is nothing more to worry about, you will be just fine" Unohanna said happily, her eyes closed whilst her face potrayed a bright smile for her friend.

"Oh. I wondered why it happened just minutes after drinking the tea. Oh well, no harm done. Well, no serious harm, thankyou so much Unohanna, and i am so sorry for ruining the get together" Hisana said frowning a little. She was truly ashamed for causing such destress at a happy, peacful, fun gathering.

"Dont be stupid Hisa-chan, it wasnt your fault! It was jiggles' fault for bringing the yucky tea" A little pink haired girl chirped with glee whilst entering the room, making Hisana jump a little. Hisana smiled and noticed that her hand was still on Byakuya's cheek. She blushed, but he just looked into her eyes, not moving. She smiled sweetly at him, not moving either. They stayed like this until everyone had left.

"Should we go home, Lady Kuchiki?" Byakuya asked softly. Hisana giggled.

"I think we shall, Lord Kuchiki" Hisana replied sweetly, taking her husbands hand whilst he helped her out of bed. As soon as she got out of bed, she squeaked for a second because Byakuya had decided to scoop her up into his arms and flash step all the way home.

When they got home, they were greeted by the elders, who had heared about Hisana's little problem and fussed over her repeatedly. All the way to their room, all's she got was:

"Are you alright my Lady?!"  
"There isnt anything wrong is their?!"

"You are not dying are you?! No, please dont leave us Lady Kuchiki!"

This made her giggle softly, and feel loved aswell. Ever since she married Byakuya, she had thought that people at the house would feel hostility towards her. Some did, but she won them over easily with her personality. Everyone who met her loved her instantly. Now, only the odd few women hold a grudge towards her for stealing the most "Sexiest man in the Soal Society". This just made her laugh though. She didnt let it get to her. She had the best life of all.

When they got to their room, they both imediatly got ready for bed, as it was night time. The moon was beautiful, but it was very cold, otherwise they would've gone out on a night walk, as they loved to do together.

As they climbed into bed together, they instantly tangled together in eachother's embrace, as they did everynight. But this time, it was more protective and strong. She could tell he was still worried. She kissed him on his lips, quickly just sweetly, and kept her face just inches away from his as she spoke.

"It is alright you know. I promise ill never eat hazelnuts again, im still here, with you. I will be forever, like we promised when we married, remember?" She said softly. He tightened his embrace with her. Kissing her back, this time it lasted longer. When they broke apart she snuggled her head into his neck and inhaled his addictive scent.

"Never leave me, Hisana. I love you too much. You are like a drug to me. I will die without you with me" Byakuya said, whilst buring his nose in her hair that always smelled like cherry blossoms. He loved how she smelt this nice, all the time with little effort. This time, she tightened her grip on him, and kissed his neck chastely.

"I promise, i will never leave you Byakuya. I love you, and always will. I did marry you y'know" She said, trying to put his at ease. He chuckled softly, making her giggle soflty in response.

"Stay with me forever, Hisana" was his final request before they started to drift off into a deep, comfertable, loving sleep .

"Always" Was her last response, before sleep finally took over their bodies.

_Im crap at endings. CUTE RIGHT?! Im actually fair proud of myself with this one. I was quite hyped up though, i was listening to Some Nights by FUN so i felt restless. Y'know them bouncy songs that make you wanna run and dance around? Yeah, i cant do that since i live in a house full of bats that hear every move i make in my room, and attack me verbally if i make loud noises and banging because there's a small child asleep next door. So what, he's 2 and he's not going to wake up from banging. BABY'S WAKE FOR NOTHING! _

_**-Yu guys can skip this next part, or the whole bit. Yu dont really have to read these parts, but if you did, yu dont need to read this. ITS NOT FOR YU UNLESS YU ARE MY CHURROLEO :O!- **_

_Ollo Churro! _

_Did yuuu like it:D Talk to yuu on Kik, see i included yuuuuuuu. Oh wellers, BYE ;D 3 _


End file.
